Mortal One Shots
by wintercandy
Summary: A cluster of Clace One Shots. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R.
1. OS 1

**TITLE**: Martial Arts

**RATING**: M or T

**AUTHOR**: wintercandy

**PAIRING**: Clace

**SUMMARY**: Training between Jace and Clary gets them both frustrated.

**DISCLAIMER**: Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

* * *

** Jace and Clary **

"Hit me," Jace screamed in angst. His blonde hair stuck to the front of his face, matted with sweat.

"I am hitting you." Clary replied trying to state the obvious. She was painstakingly annoyed with Jace by now. The sweat discharged from every pore her body possessed. However, Jace was completely unconvinced by her choice of words and actions. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands back up. Clary now stood directly across from Jace, feet slightly apart. She admired the view for a few moments, Jace was oblivious. Then the two stared into each other's eyes momentarily. Jace's eyes burned hers, it made her heart ache. Frustration circled the room rapidly.

"You're hitting me like a girl, hit me." Jace growled and Clary, aggravated, punched him again in his left hand with all the energy she had left. Her stomach growled and with that, she knew she was done.

"I am a girl!" She retorted taking a step back to look at him better. The sweat that made his dazzling hair stick to his face like glue also made his cotton black shirt stick to his skin. Clary licked her dry lips and ripped the Velcro on her gloves with her angelic teeth. She started taking off the black boxing gloves and Jace returned her actions with taking off his leather focus pads.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Jace smiled.

"I'm taking a break, don't get too excited." She sarcastically retorted, dropping her boxing gloves on the mat. Walking on the mat made her wobble slightly, the padding evidently taking the weight off her feet. She jumped down off the thick blue crash mat. It knocked her slightly off balance. When her feet hit the hard surface of the floor she stumbled reflexively.

"I'm not done with you yet." He replied subsequently following her off the mat, taking the same fall down Clary had.

"I'm taking a break." Clary said frustrated through gritted teeth, denying him the right to face her. "It's been three hours. I'm tired and I ache."

"In a defining moment you will meet a demon and you think it'll give you a break!" He spat.

Anger infested Clary instantaneously, she hated when his attitude turned putrid, especially on her. Seconds after Jace's last words she cocked her head slightly to the side and turned to face him. In that instant she jumped and kicked him straight in the chest with her right foot. Her feet landed firmly back on the floor with a thump and Jace's eyes widened in avid astonishment. Clary mistook it momentarily for amazement. With the impact of her kick, Jace flew back and his body slapped the mat with incredible force. The sound echoed around the room several times.

"Agh," Jace gargled putting his left hand over his chest where she had kicked him. He waited for her to turn her back on him and then he took his chance. He used his leg to sweep her off her feet. She flipped with the force of his leg sweeping her off her feet. Her back landed hard on the floor. She coughed winded. Jace now stood over her, rubbing his chest, impressed. "Who taught you that?"

"Alec did," She said bluntly.

"Well he taught you better than I ever could." He smiled helping Clary up. She took his hand.

"Well yeah," She smiled cheekily, her hand still in his. She then put her arms around his neck. "Take me for some food? I'm starved."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." He said. Clary knew his hunger wasn't the same as hers. His eyes burned and lusted after her.

After a few short seconds his lips met hers hard. His lips were forceful, but soft at the same time. She kissed him back harder. He picked her weight up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He let himself fall forward onto the martial arts mat so he could caress her better. When Clary hit the mat her golden hair fanned out and he pulled back too look at her. She lay between his kneeling legs, his hands either side of her head. To him she looked fragile, to her he was just a lost boy, but the two loved each other with a burning, heart aching passion none the less. He pulled off his shirt with some effort, ripping the material off his sticky skin and throwing it behind him. Clary looked at his body shining in the indoor lighting and then placed her hand over the noticeably red mark on his tense chest and Jace winced.

"I'm sorry," Clary began still looking at the mark.

"Don't be," He kissed her nose. "I'm going to cherish this mark." He smiled and Cary uttered. Jace placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. It was equivalently bitter and salty. Together they were dripping with sweat. Clary placed one hand on his back and the other she entwined into his. His fingers were rough and laced with earth. Their lips parted as they turned their heads slightly to the side to get into a better position for the next kiss.

"Keep it PG rated children." Alec's voice called from behind, in his hand was Jace's shirt.


	2. OS 2

**TITLE**: Horror Hallucinogen

**RATING:** T

**AUTHOR**: wintercandy

**PAIRING**: Clace and Climon

**SUMMARY**: Training between Jace and Clary gets them both frustrated.

**DISCLAIMER:** Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

* * *

**Clace and Climon**

Clary tilted her head back thoroughly annoyed and at her wits end. Jace had been mumbling over his book in the library for the past couple of hours. Clary felt frustrated and slightly loose minded. She ran her fingers through her hair and slightly pulled on her roots. She tried to take in as much air as she could.

"I'm done." She said through an exasperated sigh and at first Jace took no notice, but then he looked up at her over his book.

"Done with what?" His eyebrows knitted together. She closed her book and departed from her seat. "What is it Clary?" He pressed getting out of his chair. She titled her head to the side and ran the tip of her tongue over the inside of her teeth. She closed her eyes and breathed in again. She felt like there wasn't enough oxygen to suffice.

"I _can't_ do this anymore, Jace." She turned to face him. "We're over." Jace stumbled over to her side, tripping over the leg on his chair and went to reach out for her. She angelically side stepped his conduct and he dropped his hand feeling slightly timid. She looked at his face, sorrow stroked his facial features.

"I don't understand…"

"I always feel annoyed around you. The only time I get to be by myself is when I sleep and even then you knock on my door." Frustration edged out of her tone.

"Well that's the last time I come to you at night." He said taking a step away from her. Clary shrugged and turned her back on him.

"It's Simon isn't it?" He said it rather than asking and Clary stopped in her step.

"No, you annoy me." She said again and turned her back to start walking away. Jace ran around her and cut her off in her step.

"Clary, I love you." He tried to look into her eyes, but Clary didn't return it.

"It's been creeping up of me for weeks. I slowly got more and more annoyed with you and now I've had enough Jace." Something was telling her deep down that what she was doing was wrong, but at the same time she despised the emotions she had been succumbed to feel the past few weeks. "I want some time away from you. I'm going to Luke's, _don't_ follow me."

She once again edged around him and disappeared. Jace was left standing there alone. He could still smell her scent in the room and he bathed in it while he still could. It was sweet and heavenly. He felt broken and he hated it, but he knew something didn't affix. He edged out of the room and began to pursue Clary down the hallway. None of her actions were sketchy to him. She walked with the same power in her stride, though her hands seemed to be wrapped over her face a little too much. She opened a particular bedroom door, but not on her corridor. Jace then saw someone's hand reach out and grab her wrist to pull her inside the room. Jace moved behind the pillar to get a better look. It was Simon; he had pulled her into a much too comfortable hug. Jace tilted his head forwards, lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. He heard her hum slightly and the door closed behind her. The last thing he saw of her was her back and how beautiful it was. He edged closer towards the door and leaned on the wall outside their room. He slithered his body down it towards the floor. His hand on his head hiding the broken hearted expression his face now possessed.

Inside the room Clary wrapped herself up in Simon's presence. His body was slender, cold and more importantly caressing her. Simon massaged her back as if she were a toddler. She snuggled her nose into his neck and smiled. She felt like his scent was mesmerizing. In fact she almost felt dizzy now that she was clouded in it. When she moved her face she took a deeper sniff to try and get more oxygen but it didn't work. Not like is had earlier. She pulled away from Simon and breathed through her mouth. The air surrounding her was tainted. Simon cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What's that smell?" Clary urged.

"What smell?" Simon said looking around the room innocently.

"It smells like… like rotten groceries." She said now turning to look at him. His face wasn't so innocent anymore. "Maybe you should empty the…" She turned to look at the bin but it wasn't there. "I swear it was there earlier." She glazed her eyes around the room and Simon edged around her blocking something from her view. It was the bathroom door and the bin was beside it. "What have you done?"

"Nothing I swear." Clary pushed past him. "Clary." He called again, but she didn't hear him. She looked in the bin and it was filled with dark paper towels.

She slowly opened the bathroom door scared of what she might see and her senses were correct. Lying in the center of the bathroom's stone tile floor was a dead body. Clary couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. The body had already started the process of decomposition. Clary raised her hand over her mouth and nose, to barricade her senses from the appalling scent. The body had several vampire bite wounds on its surfacing skin, but the most noticeable spoil was to the victims head. Part of his skull had been chipped away and the blood that had once pulsed through the veins had clotted causing a stale sedative scent. The blood surrounding the wound was congealed and brown. It was made apparent to Clary that this body had been dead for several days. She began to heave.

"I swear I didn't do this, Clary. I'm just hiding him for a friend of mine." He pointed towards the corpse but Clary pushed her way out of the bathroom and stumbled past Simon. Her knee's felt weak and her mind pulsed. "Though I may have accidentally dropped him on his head bringing him up, so that's my fault. Clary fumbled for the trash can but missed. She tried to catch her balance and instead threw herself into the hallway. At the same time she projectile vomited and fell to the floor. Jace's head shot up out of his hands and he crawled across the floor towards her.

"Clary?" He asked as a comforting barrier for her. He placed a hand on her back as she vomited again. The scent was wedged up her nose and it lingered in the air. She waved her hand, but not dismissively and Jace then turned to face the person inside the room. It was Simon who was standing with his hands folded over his chest. That's when he caught the lingering scent too. He pushed past Simon and saw the legs of a dead body in the bathroom through the open door. He slammed Simon up against the nearest thing, which was a cabinet, not needing to look any further at the body. He locked Simon into place by pressing his forearm against his neck. Simon took it without personal consequence.

"What is that? Why are you bringing your meals here?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I thought it looked like a lot like a dead body. It's not mine either."

"Don't give me th-" Jace started, but then he caught another scent. He titled his head and immediately stopped breathing through his nose. He covered it with his other arm. "I somehow find myself attracted to… Are you wearing a hallucinogenic? I'm pretty sure you're not that attractive." He moved his arm from his neck and turned his attention to the cabinet he was holding him against. He picked up a vial of a peculiar shape to the right of Simon's hand. "Where did you get this? Have you drugged Clary?!" He exclaimed.

"I may have done." He admitted with a sly smile. "Love knows no bounds and all."

Jace pushed him out of the way and picked Clary up off the floor. She leaned her weight onto him and he carried all her weight willingly. He kissed her head soft and sweetly.

"I think the hallucinogen made her a little dizzy." Simon nodded. "I was told using it for more than a few weeks can cause dramatic effects on the human body."

"Or more than likely it was Jack Skellington over there." Jace spat.

"Why?" Came an unexpected but familiar voice. It was Clary, whimpering.

"I wanted what we once had, but I wanted your feelings to be true." Simon started ignoring Jace entirely.

"Poisoning her is not true!" Jace shouted. "How dare you even touch her, in fact how dare you even breathe the same air. You have no place among us and you never have."

"I have every right. You're not the only supernatural being anymore."

"We're the only natural beings here." Jace finished and Simon glanced towards the layer of vomit covering the hallway carpet and back to the corpse. That is how he personally felt.

"What did you gain?" Came a voice from the least expected person in the room again.

"I gained you, even if it was only for a couple of weeks." Simon finished. "Remember this as well. If I wasn't dumped with the ordeal of this body you would have loved me. I know it Clary. You would have loved me how I love you."


	3. OS 3

**TITLE:** Young Love Blooming

**RATING:** T

**AUTHOR:** wintercandy

**PAIRING:** Clace

**SUMMARY:** Food for the restless mind.

**DISCLAIMER:** Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I forgot to edit the summary in my last One Shot, so ignore it. :D Also the next chapter won't be romance. XD

* * *

**Clary and Jace**

Clary closed the door behind her after entering her bedroom in the Institute. The door clicked into place as she collapsed onto her bed, energy depleted and body tingling. She had landed forcefully face down on the mattress, like a porcelain doll that had been dropped. She turned her head to the side to help her body to drift into sleep more easily. Something was making her head uncomfortable under the pillow. She pulled her hand underneath and moved her sketchbook. She pushed it onto the floor but it didn't make a sound. She titled her head over the edge of the bed and found one of Jace's previous shirts. She picked it up and resumed her position on the bed, but with his shirt next to her. The scent on her shirt began to lull her to sleep. She was utterly comfortable until someone knocked on her door. She sighed heavily.

"I heard that!" Came the voice on the other side of the door. Clary rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time. She loved the sound of his voice.

"What?" Clary asked in slight annoyance.

"Well aren't you going to answer your door?"

"Just come in," Clary said lifting her head up. The door still didn't open.

"Where's the courtesy in that?" Once again Clary sighed and reluctantly got up off her bed. She stomped over to the door, his shirt still in his hand and opened it. "Finally," He finished with a smile.

"So, did you want anything in particular?" She asked followed by a yawn. He smiled wider and placed a hand on hers, taking his shirt out of her hand.

"I ordered Chinese food."

"You couldn't have said that from the beginning." She said stepping into the hallway and taking the shirt back out of his hand and throwing it into her room.

Jace thought her actions were beautiful and sentimental. Clary closed her bedroom door again and looked up at him; in return he smiled down at her. He placed a hand on the side of her face and in the same swift stroke moved it around to her back. The two then started walking slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen where Jace was leading her. Small talk entertained them until they got there. When entering the kitchen Clary found to her amazement that everyone who lived within the Institute was presently in the room. It was a rare sight for her of late. Alec who was pouring himself a drink was always sleeping over at Magnus's house and Isabel who sat at the table was always visiting to and from Idris. Alec turned to face the direction of Jace and Clary and smiled.

"Finally," Alec said. Clary couldn't understand why he had made such a statement and turned to discover Magnus behind her with plenty of carrier bags in his hands.

"Out the way skinny people," He said. Jace and Clary took a step apart from each other as Magnus passed and they reunited when Magnus approached Alec and put the food bags down on the table. Jace caught the scent of his food in one of the bags and picked it up. Clary took a seat at the table and Jace coughed, but to no avail because no one turned to look in his direction. He towered over her and put his head over hers.

"What are you doing?" Jace questioned eventually and Clary tipped her head up and looked at him. His eyes burned through hers.

"What do you mean?" She replied tilting her head back down towards her food and putting a chip into her mouth. It crunched between her teeth and she could taste the grease running over her tongue. She hummed in relief.

"We're not eating here. I thought we could eat in my room or yours." He said and no one else in the room was paying attention.

"You're joking right? Magnus is here." She pointed towards him as if Jace hadn't noticed him already.

"Children go let young love bloom. Magnus will be here in the morning." He said through his eyelashes and placing his arm around Alec. Alec blushed in return and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Okay what's ours and what's there's?" Clary said putting her stuff back into a delivery bag. Jace took one long stride towards the table and picked Clary's bag up over her and in the process kissed the top of her head. He now had a bag in each hand. She smiled and got up. Isabel rolled her eyes and took her plate out the room with her. She disappeared down the corridor.

"Are we going to your room or mine?" Jace asked. Clary's eyebrows knitted together, no room was hers. She stayed in a different one every time she stayed at the Institute because she was only there temporarily.

"Your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine."

"Guys really?" Alec protested putting his fork back down onto his plate. It made Jace chuckle. The two then disappeared back out the kitchen door.

When the two got to Jace's room Clary let herself inside and flopped onto his bed like she had hers. She breathed in and once again hummed. She heard the familiar sound of the door clicking. That's when she caught the scent of the Chinese food wafting around the room. It clouded Jace's scent from the room and she couldn't decide which she preferred.

"Your sheets always smell so good!" She sighed and Jace looked slightly taken aback. "And I mean that in a strictly none stalker way." She laughed and sat up. Jace chuckled and continued towards the bed and he put the bags in front of Clary then climbed onto it himself. He sat with his legs crossed on the bed opposite her. The two began eating, Clary at a more phenomenal pace. She was starved. Jace enjoyed looking at her whilst she ate. Even with curry sauce splashed around her lips in small patches. His heart ached to cuddle her and touch her and kiss the speckles of sauce away. Afterwards Clary got up and patted her belly.

"Well that was truly beautiful." She said in the manliest voice she could muster and then her belly growled. Jace laughed. "You always know what I like. You're one of the best people ever."

"Not the word I'd have preferred." He nodded turning his head back towards the rubbish on his bed, his face looking extremely solemn and withdrawn.

"I'm sorry," She walked over to him and kissed his cheek lovingly. "You're the best boyfriend." He smiled slightly but he knew deep down that Clary would never get used to the notion. It hurt every time. Clary turned towards his chest of drawers and picked one of Jace's bed shirts out of his top drawer. She then walked into his bathroom.

"You know you have your own drawer for a reason!" He called after her and she smiled pretending she didn't hear. He watched her close the door behind her.

Clary took her time in the shower. Her body still ached and she was still tired. She let the water run over her skin down to her feet. The bathroom was now full of the steam that the hot water had fabricated and she began to feel clammy rather than clean. She looked down at her legs and the first thought that crossed her mind was that they were in deep need of shaving. In that thought the shower curtains slightly moved and she knew Jace had entered the room. The curtains weren't transparent so he couldn't see her. He poked his head through the gap between the curtains and looked at the back of Clary's head. She turned her head over her shoulder to face him.

"When are you coming out?" He asked and she smiled.

"I was just about to." She nodded towards him and his head disappeared. Clary hit the switch on the shower and Jace's head was back, but this time his hand was also there with a brown towel. She wrapped it around herself and turned her whole body to face him this time. His head was slightly lower than hers because the bath she was standing in had given her that extra bit of height. She put one hand on either side of his face and momentarily took his head in her hands. She then wrapped them around his neck and closed her eyes. The two kissed lovingly and he reached out for her waist and pulled her through the gap whilst kissing her and put her on the floor. He pulled back and smiled. He loved Clary's puzzled face.

"Sorry, you just have no idea how creepy it is kissing a taller woman." He stated and Clary laughed.

"Out with you then," She pointed towards the door. She noticed the tips of his hair were wet at the front from when he'd poked his head through into her shower. He sighed and reluctantly left the room closing the door behind him. Clary patted her skin down quickly and put her underwear back on. She then placed Jace's shirt over her head and let it hang for a few moments before pushing her arms through the short sleeves. She pulled all her other clothes into her arms and chucked them next to the chest of drawers after leaving the bathroom.

"Oh sure why not!" Jace exclaimed climbing back of the bed and Clary uttered getting on it. She watched him fold her clothes up and put them on top of the chest of drawers.

"You are so nitpicky!"

"No I'm clean. Believe it or not there is a striking difference between the two." He folded his arms over his chest and turned to face Clary. She was lying on her front, propped up by her arms. Jace wasn't going to deny what he saw. He was enjoying the view.


	4. OS 4

**TITLE**: House of Horrors

**RATING**: T

**AUTHOR**: wintercandy

**PAIRING**: Jocelyn/Luke and Clace

**SUMMARY**: Jocelyn home alone.

**DISCLAIMER**: Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The views I have gained the past few days has been astounding. Thank you so much. :D Please review and let me know if you prefer one shots like this one, or like the romance in the four previous ones. Thank you so much everyone, especially to the people who have already reviewed.

* * *

**Jocelyn/Luke and Clace  
**

Jocelyn floated in front of the bathroom mirror. Her vibrant red hair suspended flippantly over her shoulders and laced her collar bones perfectly. She pulled the resilient elastic band off her wrist with her front teeth and began to force her hair up into it. She took the time to make certain every ringlet of her hair made it through the loop flawlessly. It took her a few moments to construct her pony tail the way she liked it. When she was finished Jocelyn rested her hands on the sink below her, it was bitterly cold against her finger tips. She then looked at her reflection in the landscape mirror. She could see tiny specks of grime on the mirror; it clouded her face in certain areas making her skin look blemished from afar. Looking at her appearance in the mirror wasn't something Jocelyn liked to do frequently. It was something she wasn't very confident about lately. She lifted her hands off the sink and in that moment she heard a distinct strike close to the front door.

"Luke?" She enquired, slightly concerned and leaning her head towards the door to get an improved ear shot. She heard nothing after that and curved back to her manifestation. It was then that she heard another clatter sound. "Luke, is that you?" She alleged again turning towards the door this time around. There was no answer. In that second her heart plummeted as she altered her senses, making them acute. Jocelyn put all her endeavour into her auditory capability. She picked up her spare steal from out of the bathroom cabinet beside her. Jocelyn had made sure that she had kept one in every room now Clary knew she was a Shadowhunter. It was for their own safety.

Slowly but surely, Jocelyn edged out of the room, looking both up and down the hallway before emerging. She suddenly felt cautious. She closed the bathroom door behind her as quietly as her ability would able her. She knew not to call out again. Another clang, but this time it sounded from the kitchen. Jocelyn dramatically changed her direction and took a few steps towards the living room to get a better shot of the kitchen. Her heart was beating wildly, as if someone had electrocuted her. It smashed off her ribs. She slipped her head around into the living room and noticed that the front door was shut. She then scanned the room and moved her eyes over to the kitchen. She could see through the hatch in the wall and nothing was there. Jocelyn still didn't move. It was then that she heard the most familiar sound. Luke's truck had pulled up outside.

Jocelyn ran for the door and shut it as quickly as she could behind her. She wasn't aware if it was her mind playing tricks, sending her into a state of paranoia or someone or something was stalking around her house. She ran down the steps and out into the front garden. She ran across the lawn just as Luke emerged from his side of the truck.

"Hey Jocelyn… what's wrong?" He said momentarily worried.

"Nothing… nothing." She repeated to try and reassure herself.

"What's wrong?" He urged again putting both of his hands on her shoulders. Jocelyn sighed inevitably.

"I thought there was something in the house. It was making distinct banging noises." She said now looking into the front seat of Luke's truck. Jace was sat there staring at Jocelyn. It was clear to her that Jace thought she was going insane. She could see it in his eyes. They also shined in the midst of the streetlights. He had his right arm wrapped around Clary, holding her close to him. He now seemed more protective than loving. Innocent Clary was asleep, her head tilted onto his shoulder. Jocelyn shook her head and turned back to Luke, but he was gone. She twisted to look at her house in time to see Luke's feet disappear at the top of the stairs. She pounced after him at an incredible speed. It was then that Jace started to shake Clary awake with little to no remorse.

"Wait, Luke… wait… you don't know what's up there." She panicked chasing after him. "Luke!" She exclaimed and unwillingly, he turned to face her before opening the front door.

"I don't hear anything?" He believed and it made Jocelyn feel modestly uncomfortable.

"Well it was on and off. I'm sure it was just the house settling down, but it freaked me out."

"So I see." He said in monotone, nodding at the stele gripped tight in her left hand. He was unconvinced by her limp talk. She uttered in return to his blunt observation.

Luke turned back towards the door and glazed his left hand over the handle. He twisted it gradually and he heard Jocelyn suck in her breath. He began to slowly open the door and penetrate the entry. Jocelyn followed close behind; she noticed that Luke was weaponless. She stopped in the doorway. Luke looked around not noticing anything out of the ordinary, until something black shot past him and into Clary's bedroom.

"Out!" He screamed, but Jocelyn stayed where she was, now alert. "Jocelyn go and get Jace!" He screamed again and this time it snapped Jocelyn out of her daze. She went back down to the truck as fast as her legs would carry her. She felt too old to be running so carelessly. Her legs weren't what they once were. She opened the truck door and Jace shot his head towards her alarmed. Clary mumbled in her sleep and shuffled under Jace's sudden movement.

"We're being invaded, Luke wants your assistance." She implored feeling weak as she said it. She was a Shadowhunter and she'd rather sit treating her daughter like a hopeless fledgling than fight for her own cause. Clary was everything to her and more.

"Look after Clary." Jace said slipping out from under her as he said it and heading out the door on the driver's side. Jocelyn took Clary into her arms and began to shake her more vividly than Jace had earlier. She turned back to look at her house. Jace had already gone inside.

"Clary wake up… wake up… now Clary… god why do you always sleep like a sack of potatoes!" She urged as Clary opened her eyes.

Inside Jace was stalking around the house on guard, whilst Luke was roughly prepared to transform. Jace found himself wondering who had let the demon in. There were no signs of forced entry, so either someone let in from the outside or whoever let it in was still in there. Luke sighed loudly causing Jace to glance at him. Luke signalled towards Clary's bedroom door, Jace nodded. He now started slowly approaching Clary's room. When he laid his hand on the handle the door burst dramatically open and a dark wolf like demon dived out like a pouncing cobra. Jace fell back as it bounded over him. It went straight for Luke. Jace scrambled to his feet to see Luke transform into his werewolf form. He leaped mid air and tore the demons head from its body. It disappeared entirely as Luke's paws hit the floor once again. Jace was now running into Clary's room Seraph Blade slaughtering a spider like demon as he entered. Luke approached behind him as more leaped out from the doorway. Jace was now taking on several of his own and so was Luke.

Clary and Jocelyn appeared in the doorway and watched the commotion around them. Clary's heart banged against her ribs as she watched Jace fly backwards out of Clary's room and land full force on his back. In a small number of seconds he was back on his feet, cracking his neck to the side and strutting back in. Clary went to run in after him but her mother held her back by the arm and then embraced her.

"No Clary let them fight this." Jocelyn begged.

"But I can fight too, please mother!"

"No, Clary!" She shot back this time anger laced her tone. Clary didn't fight back after that. She couldn't understand why they were in her bedroom. Luke's werewolf form appeared in the hallway and looked at Jocelyn. She smiled slightly and he started to approach her. He turned his back on her and leant his front paws down towards the floor, getting ready to pounce on any demon that escaped Jace's Seraph Blade and went for Jocelyn and Clary. Clary watched Luke in front of her. His chest moving rapidly as he was breathing. She reached her hand out and touched his back. It was incredibly soft and silky. He turned his head to face her and she nodded her thank you.

It was then that something pulled Clary backwards by her ankles and she forgot her weight. Her head crashed off the floor and she was instantaneously knocked unconscious. Jocelyn screamed as loud as she could as she watched Clary get dragged past her and out the door. Her felt broken and charred. Luke was on guard and ran towards the demon dragging her out of the door. It was a large boar like demon. It sliced out of Luke's advances like a snake. Luke crashed into the wooden barrier and his weight broke it as he fell through it.

"No! Luke!" Jocelyn screamed rummaging through the umbrella holder by the door and finding her Seraph blade. "Clary, Clary!" She yelled several times trying to wake her up. The demon ignored Jocelyn's attempts and carried on pulling Clary by her legs. Jace must have heard Clary's name being shouted because he was now edging towards the door. "Gabriel!" Jocelyn yelled and the Seraph blade came into life. She swung at the demon but it dodged and growled menacingly at her. It swung at her with its head and knocked her up the wall and she fell limp to the floor, unconscious. Jace ran back down the hallway and onto the stairs to see that Clary was gone and no signs were left behind to track. Luke was in his human form unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded by fragments of broken wood. Jocelyn was face down on the floor and there were no demons to be found. Jace stood on the spot trying to catch his breath trying to comprehend what had just happened. He'd lost Clary.


	5. OS 5

**TITLE**: Health Conscious

**RATING**: M

**AUTHOR**: wintercandy

**PAIRING**: Clace

**SUMMARY**: The talk of being underweight is a touchy subject.

**DISCLAIMER**: Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

**SPOILERS**: City of Fallen Angels mentioned.

* * *

**Jace and Clary  
**

Clary was always tired of late. The skin beneath her eyes was forever claimed by black bruises and her legs were always restless. She got up from the chair at the writing desk in her bedroom and walked towards the closet and slipped into something more comfortable. Afterwards she left her bedroom in her Idris apartment that she shared with the others and started making for the kitchen. The light from outside gleamed through the window in the hallway. She stopped outside Jace's and looked in. His door was open but he wasn't there. She glanced momentarily at the other rooms. All their doors were closed. She put her hair up into a pony tail with the elastic band on her wrist and proceeded with her intended plans. She wanted a light snack before she headed off to bed. When she got to the top of the stairs she heard familiar raised voices sounding from the kitchen below her.

"You need to talk with her." Clary recognised the voice sounding from the kitchen and up the stairs prominently to be Isabelle's. It had seemed that she and Alec were back from their assignment.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Jace's voice protested.

"Jace she's looking unhealthy." Isabelle insisted.

"That's not fair. I'm skinny; it doesn't mean I'm unhealthy." Alec retorted. Isabelle felt like she was fighting with a brick wall

"How do you know she doesn't do it to herself?" She said finally. "She's unnaturally underweight and she always sleeps. Maybe she's depressed?"

"Some people can be naturally thin you know!" Jace shouted, anger increasing in his tenor. "Stay out of it and don't you dare mention it to her." Jace objected to everything Isabelle was insinuating.

"Maybe if you spent less time using her for sex appeal you'd notice her physique." Isabelle slammed and Jace threw her an angry glare. "I'm sorry, that was harsh."

"Izzy," Alec began.

"Jace, I'm looking out for her." Isabelle said slightly sympathetically.

"I can see what angle you're coming from, but it's not nice either. Just because she's lost a little weight lately it doesn't mean she is doing it to herself. She's been going through vigorous training." Alec stated and Isabelle nodded her head and opened her mouth ajar again as if to reply.

The jolt came all at once to Clary. She slipped on the top stair and stumbled down a pair of steps. The kitchen went abnormally quiet and she ran back for her room as quick as her fragile legs would carry her. She closed the door behind her and aimed directly for the window, before someone came through it after her. She knew it would be Jace. She glided down the drain pipe next to her windowpane and started on foot down the lane. She took a fleeting look back and saw Jace's visage at the window. She turned back to the direction she was stalking and picked up pace.

Sitting on the uppermost heath she could find, she suddenly felt self aware. She looked down at her legs that were up tight against her body. They didn't look thin to her. She crossed her legs in front of her like a child in playgroup. She looked over at the horizon.

"Do you know why the sunset is red?" Clary didn't answer the upcoming voice that sounded behind her. "It's because the light is refracted by particles in the atmosphere and the red spectrum is what is visible."

"Thanks for that know it all." She giggled slightly amused at his insight that she didn't ask for. Jace chuckled. He had a habit of making her feel happy, even when she didn't want to be.

"I totally know you wanted me to tell you." He joked sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He tucked his hands under her shirt and rested them over her belly button. Her skin felt cold against his hand and he cuddled in closer to her. Clary accepted his embrace even though she was slightly annoyed. She couldn't take it out on Jace when he was the one defending her. She rested one hand over his and the other on his leg. She rubbed her thumb and Jace leant his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." She said abruptly, turning to look at him.

"What?" He asked taken aback, now looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you," She repeated, "I really do." She insisted. His gaze never broke from hers. Affection swam in her heart like it did his eyes. "I just really need you to know." She urged a lump forming in her throat.

"You're scaring me Clary," He said still taken aback. He moved to sit beside her.

"I just need you to know. I can't lose you. I need you more than you need me." She broke his eye contact and he chuckled.

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Clary uttered in reply and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed it gently. "But I love you none the less." Clary smiled and placed an arm around him. She could wrap her whole arm around his waist and she instantly remembered.

"Am I too thin?" She felt Jace sigh. His breath made the strays of her hair move slightly.

"You know you're not. Isabelle just really cares for her family. You're part of that now. You should have seen her reaction when I threatened to cut my hair off." He reassured and Clary sighed. "I was making you food." He continued.

"I was actually going down for food." She smiled.

"Let's go back. I was cooking spaghetti bolognaise. I left Alec watching over it." Clary totally ignored what Jace had said and went into another subject.

"Do you remember when Simon cheated on Isabelle with Maia and vise versa?" She said and once again Jace was taken aback. He nodded slightly, looking down at her. "I was disgusted with what Simon was doing. You'd never do that to me, would you?" She said in a tone of panic.

"Of course I wouldn't. You should know me by now Clary."

"I just don't want you finding someone else because I'm not the definition of perfect. I don't want you looking for someone else because I'm too thin or for any other flaw you find in me."

"I don't like talking about this, Clary." He looked away. "I hate how bad I hurt you back then. It broke me when you thought I was breaking up with you." He sighed.

Clary stared at the sun set again. The sun had almost disappeared beyond the horizon. She then momentarily turned her gaze back to Jace and to her disbelief he was already looking down at her. His eyes were pleading with hers. She loved him so much and he loved her. She leaned forward and kissed him. Every kiss they had was electric. Sparks ran through their blood erratically. Jace embraced her more devotedly and boosted her up onto his lap. Clary's heart was smouldering with desire like a flame. Their bodies were pressed close together they each had their arms wrapped around each other. Clary lost control of her mind and gave herself entirely to him.

Jace had already done so some time before. He couldn't choose which part of her body to lay his hands upon. He felt spoilt for choice like a child at Christmas. He wanted all of her and now. Jace kissed Clary again, this time with more energy. Clary applied heavier force to his lips and Jace let himself fall backwards with Clary now lying on top of him. He moved his hand under her shirt and felt her bra strap under his finger tips. He slipped his hand under the strap and touched her bare skin. It made him crave her all the more. Clary ran her fingers through his hair roughly and with that he pushed her over so she was lying flat on her back and he was on top. He tilted his head to the side somewhat more than Clary and her lips parted. When his lips next met hers so did their tongues. He was supporting his weight on his left arm as he ran his right hand down her left leg, which was hooked around his legs. Her grip tightened around his neck and he smiled.

Clary pulled her head back slightly after feeling his smile against her lips. Jace opened his eyes and so did Clary. It was dark now and the air surrounding them that was once auburn was now dark blue. Jace thought it made the scene more erotic. He could tell by the look on Clary's face that she was aching for more.

"I want you," She said and he knew what she meant right away, "Mind, body and soul." She brushed his hair back over his head with one hand and slipped the fingers of her other hand into the back of his jeans. Her fingers curved over his hip bone and down to the side of his buttock. It was soft. Jace smiled and snuggled his face into her neck. He brushed his lips against it softly and he felt her heavy breathing. He kissed her neck just below the jaw line. She gasped in a state of pleasure.

"You have me." He said and started pulling off her blouse. Though he was doing it quick all Clary could think about was him doing it quicker.

She kissed his chest and then moved back to his lips whilst he pulled of his shirt. He chuckled whilst he pushed her back into the grass kissing his way down her body to the top button of her jeans. He paused and looked up at her. She pulled him back up to her lips with her hands and they watched each other intensely. Clary was out of breath and Jace was aching to caress her body some more. He looked at her breasts just below his chin and then down at her slender stomach. Clary could feel the heat of his skin on hers and Jace took pleasure in her heart beat racing like a bull. He slipped his hand back down her leg and cupped her between her legs. Clary gasped, in more than pleasure now and before she could breathe back out he planted his lips on hers.

The two were now lost in sexual desire enjoying one of their first moments of sensual erotica.


	6. OS 6

**TITLE**: Elaborate Ecstasy

**RATING**: M

**AUTHOR**: wintercandy

**PAIRING**: Clace

**SUMMARY**: Jace lied yet again and the two make-up in a tainted manor.

**DISCLAIMER**: Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

* * *

**Elaborate Ecstasy**

"Stay away from me," Clary growled through gritted teeth, anger washing over her and turning her back to Jace. He watched as she fled off down the street, his heart going with her.

Clary was so livid at Jace she felt like her skin was going to boil over. Her skin was hot as a flame as she disappeared through a cloud of smoke. Literally, she choked on air as someone walking past her sparked up a cigarette, puffing smoke into her face. It made her eyes burn and her temper burn all the more. Another person passed her walking their dog, it was a big dog. The owner yanked on the lead so that the dog was hauled swiftly out the way. Clary couldn't understand why owners did that. She was nowhere near the dog, yet they made it look like the dog was so dangerous it needed that extra distance put between them. She moved her mind on and started looking for a quick escape, knowing Jace would be close on her tail. She noticed a bus pull up beside her so she jumped in the queue and pushed her way onto the bus effortlessly.

Jace had followed Clary as best he could. His heart raced as his mind, body and soul stretched out for her. He saw her in the queue ahead for the bus so he to slid in at the rear end. He waited impatiently as he watched her disappear onto the bus. When he got on he slipped out of her view at the back of the bus, sitting three rows behind her. He sat on the opposite side to her so he could get a better view. He wanted her in his view at all times. Jace watched as she fumbled around in her pockets for her headphones. She put them in a zoned out of her reality and into a dream state. He smiled vaguely.

Clary slightly shook as the bus kicked into gear. She started listening to rock music and she felt suddenly at peace with her world. She hoped she wouldn't have to see Jace's face again today. He'd lied to her and it had broken her beyond repair. It doesn't matter what he lies about, the fact he has to lie is what hurts. She kept her eyes out the window, gazing at things far away. Concentrating on things close made her feel sick and dizzy. She watched as tree's passed by and she couldn't help but feel that her existence was passing on by with them. She looked further back and noticed the sun setting. She felt nostalgic.

Jace couldn't take his eyes off Clary. He wanted to go sit next to her and comfort her. He was only trying to protect her, but every time he did he got it in the neck from her. There were eight others sitting on the bus with him and majority were right at the front. He noticed a young lad two rows in front of him staring at Clary as intently as he was. He frowned and his eyebrows knitted together. He felt like this teenage boy was robbing him of the essence of his life. Clary was obviously oblivious. Jace watched as the boy's eyes started moving towards the front of the bus and when he looked back Clary was gone. The bus stopped and he heard the distinct noise of doors opening. In shock, Jace noticed the doors closing and Clary outside them strolling off.

He bounced down the bus and asked the driver to stop, but he refused until the next stop. Jace felt himself hating on mundane's more. He watched hopelessly as Clary disappeared out of site. He wondered why she had only stayed on for a couple of blocks. When the bus stopped again Jace jumped off and looked around. He wasn't too far from Clary's house. He pushed his hair over his head and started towards the direction of her house. She still lived with her mother and Luke, but majority of the time she slept with him at the institute or in a separate room.

Clary made her way up into Luke's new house with her keys in hand. She unlocked the door and disappeared inside; unaware that Jace was watching her already from the other side of the road. Luke had gotten them a new house since the three of them were living together now. He realised that her parents weren't home because they would have opened the door for her. He approached the house warily. Clary dropped her MP3 Player onto the desk by the door and disappeared into the kitchen. As she opened the window a light knock sounded at the door.

When she stopped and opened the front door Jace pounced on top of her, kissing her passionately and hard. It caught Clary off guard and she slipped, banging into the wall. When she realized it was Jace she embraced him. As much as she didn't want to, she kissed him back, releasing her anger through an act of love.

"What happened to staying away?" No matter his wrongs she knew he loved her with a burning passion.

"I can leave if you want me to." He whispered, but Clary didn't answer. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Jace's hands ran all over her body and Clary had her hands wrapped around his neck in delight. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She felt his body tense under her weight. His neck strained as he tried to keep their mouths connected. With that he kicked the door shut behind him whilst walking her down the hallway and into the living room.

Meanwhile, Clary caressed him whilst he pulled her shirt over her head. She licked his neckline indulgently with the tip of her tongue, he sighed in pleasure. She ripped Jace's shirt off the best she could and he stumbled. The two fell to the floor, one on top of the other, locked in a fantasy world of ecstasy.

"What's this angry sex?" He asked whilst kissing down her body and running his hands down and between her legs. She sighed heavily.

"No, this is make-up sex... and you owe me." She replied tossing him onto his back and unbuckling the belt on his jeans. He let her willingly, his hands on her waist.

The two kicked the remainder of their clothes off together. Jace flipped his advantage point again and left Clary lying on her back and craving more. She bit the side of his neck and he grunted in pleasure rather than pain. He kissed her belly button and she wheezed. He now in return used his tongue to lick his way back up her body. She could feel every part of him on top of her. She wanted to feel every region of his slender body while it lay on top of her, but she felt like some were restricted, even now.

The two lay their legs entwined, bodies naked and fighting for air. Clary thought she was going to pass out. Her legs began to shake, but she didn't know why. She could feel the hairs on his legs against her sensitive skin. They were rough and her skin was tender.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into her eyes, feeling her legs shake beneath him. He worried.

"I'm perfect." She said looking up and biting his lip. She must have caught it hard because he gasped and blood trickled off it and onto her cheek. She licked the scarlet stain off his lower lip and changed position to sit on top of him. "Blood of the angel," She said and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He smiled knowing it was something they shared in common.

She felt the skin of the tops of his legs underneath hers. She pressed her body against his and it caused Jace to lean his face on top of her chest. He worshipped the heat that their skin made when pressed together so intimately. She ran her hands over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. Jace's hands, in return, ran up her legs and all over her back. It was then that she properly felt him. Jace groaned loudly, squeezing her legs that were wrapped around him tightly. It had barely begun but the moment in which they were lost was paramount.


	7. OS 7

**TITLE:** Raining on her Parade

**RATING:** T

**AUTHOR:** wintercandy

**PAIRING:** Clace

**SUMMARY:** Clary gets the flu.

**DISCLAIMER:** Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

* * *

**Raining on her Parade**

Sitting in the park with her notebook, Clary found herself drawing the nature surrounding her. She sat for a few moments admiring the surroundings. Black clouds were swarming in the sky. She turned her attention to her notebook as a crack of thunder sounded through the air. Suddenly, she felt cold. Goose pimples appeared on her arms and legs. She was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and three quarter length jeans.

"Oh no," She pleaded as she spotted a speck of rain on her pad. It splashed outwards and the pencil smudged the drawing as the page began to wrinkle. "Great," She said and snapped the sketchbook shut. She pulled it under her shirt and sighed heavily, her hair beginning to dampen.

The rain was pouring down hard and Clary felt herself shiver again. She sat on the bench trying to push her reluctant body off it. She was already wet and wasn't in any rush. She sighed and tilted forward on the bench, letting the rain hit her back and not her chest. Trying to save what was left of her sketchbook.

She got up off the bench and started slowly walking across the grass patch to the path. She looked up at the sky, it was dark. She hadn't realised until now how dull everything had got. She wasn't confident drawing landscapes, but if there was a canopy around the area, she would have drawn what was extended before her.

The water from her hair dripped into her eyes and caused her to blink erratically as she walked down the stone path. Her torso was still tilting forward to protect her sketchbook. It was already damp, but she could prevent the rain from ruining it entirely. She exited the park through the south gate and made for the institute. It was around the corner and Luke's was a good car ride away.

Upon entering the institute, she found it empty. Since the final battle Jace had argued persistently to get her own room there. He'd won it of course. Maryse had given her a room on the same corridor as Jace, but was careful not to put them next door to each other. She entered her bedroom and ripped her shirt off the sketchbook. The rain had soaked her shirt and caused it to stick. She threw the sketchbook onto the bed and flicked it open. The pages were wrinkled and distorted. She leaned back and sighed. Her effort was to no avail. She placed a hand on her hip just staring at the pencil smudged page. It was then that she felt the sudden urge to sneeze. Her nose scrunched as she felt the burning sensation at the back of her throat. She sneezed loudly, not once but three times.

"Bless me," She joked and walked into the bathroom to take her clothes off. "Darn dust motes." She kicked her clothes, heavy with water, across the bathroom floor and jumped into the shower.

Upon exiting the shower and drying herself off, she climbed into her pyjamas and got into bed. Whilst in the shower, she felt a sudden surge to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she woke she felt a soft breeze on her face and the bed slightly move. A familiar face was staring right back at her. She smiled and drew herself closer to him. He smiled back at her instantaneously. She felt hot, unnaturally hot. She moved away from him again and threw the blanket back.

"It's hot," She croaked.

"You're sweltering actually, you're pale too." Jace returned and Clary rolled her eyes.

"It rained." She said bluntly.

"It may have rained, but by the looks of your sketchbook and clothes over there," He pointed at the heap of wet clothes in the bathroom doorway, "You got wet."

"Ding, ding, ding," She said sitting up in bed and feeling a flow of dizziness. She fell back on the bed again. "Wow that was weird."

"You're ill. You stay in bed and I'll go get you some Chicken soup."

"Oh gosh not home made." She made a noise of convulsion. He frowned. "Sorry, mom made me it as a child and gave me food poisoning in the process. However, there's a Chinese takeaway store by Luke's old book shop that sells the best soup ever."

"Oh, so you're expecting me to go get you some?" He asked sarcastically and she smiled in appreciation.

"I'm joking, of course I will." He kissed her on her forehead. "Anything for you," He smiled and left the room. As soon as the door closed she started getting out of the bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor the door opened once more. "Get your skinny butt back into that bed."

"But-"

"Don't but me missy, get your butt into bed or I'll get Magnus to put a protection spell around it." Clary scowled because she knew he actually would. She uttered and reluctantly got back into bed.

"Look it's a cold. I know men think a cold is the man-flu, but the world goes on!"

"Clary…" He pleaded and she felt guilty, "Keep your arse in that bed or so help me I will strangle you myself!" He screeched and she gasped. The guilt she felt a second ago had disappeared. He smiled at her reaction. "Good, you got that, right?" He closed the door and Clary growled throwing herself back on the bed in frustration.


End file.
